The IEEE P802.3 bp standard defines the 1000BASE-T1 physical layer (PHY) specifications and management parameters for point-to-point full duplex 1 Gb/s Ethernet operation over single balanced twisted-pair cabling. The defined PHY can support automotive, industrial controls and automation, transportation (e.g., aircraft, railway and heavy trucks) and other applications such as carbon footprint sensitive applications that benefit by a reduction in the number of wire pairs and magnetics. In some applications, such as automotive applications, the unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cables can be of special interest due to low cost and longevity of these cables.
However, operation at Gigabit speed over UTP cables can be challenging because of electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) issues for low emission and high immunity to radio interferences. In-car testing of 1000BASE-T1 PHY over UTP cables suggests emission requirements that exceeds the international special committee on radio interference (CISPR) 25 Class 5 standard and the tightest strip-line limits. A solution for emission improvement with a PHY receiver that can withstand large interference is desired.